Dou Huang
When one reached the Dou Huang class, one could already use the Dou Qi in one’s body to resonate with natural energy during battle. After that, one could control these energies and unleash an incomparably terrifying force. This was also the reason why only Dou Huang possessed a destructive force that horrified people. The training of a dou practitioner started off with training the body first. After the body was trained until it reached the pinnacle, the Dou Qi in one’s body would be able to resonate with the natural energy of the same affinity and finally achieve the aim of controlling it. All dou practitioners, nearly without exception, felt both respect and yearning in their hearts toward this realm. Before entering this realm, one person may be able to block ten, block a hundred, block a thousand, but the strength of a person would always reach a point when it was exhausted. Only by reaching the realm of controlling the natural energy could the idea of one person taking on ten thousand not be an illusion like the moon in the water of the flower in the mirror. According to legend, when one’s strength reached the Dou Zong or Dou Sheng class, one could cause the sky to collapse, the land to crack, the mountains to topple and the sea to flip by just raising one’s hand. This did not appear to be just an illusion. When one reached that realm, one could summon the lightning and raise magma with a single thought. Ending as it began, tens of thousands of soldiers would all turn to ashes! Of course, nothing was ever absolute. There were also some strong people who gave up the opportunity to resonate with the natural energy. They chose to repeatedly strengthen their own flesh. Once they had trained their physical flesh until it transformed, their punches and kicks could break the land and shatter space. Their destruction strength would not be smaller than controlling the natural energy. Instead, it could be even greater. However, just by strengthening one’s flesh, the extent of difficulty of the training would be even greater than that of the former. Moreover, the intense pain that training one’s flesh created made it really difficult for people whose mind was not firm to persist on. The advancement from a Dou Wang to a Dou Huang was not an ordinary matter. The advancement to this class required an unusually great amount of energy. Such a majestic amount of energy was naturally not something that could be achieved within a short period of time. Hence, one could only rely on accumulating energy for a long time in order to complete the transformation process. Stages This class is divided on 9 Stars or stages where based on the Star there are following levels: * Low: 1 - 3 Stars * Middle: 4 - 6 Stars * High: 7 - 9 Stars Trivia * The gap between a Dou Wang and a Dou Huang is extremely large. Normally speaking, even if one possessed the strength to breakthrough, one would require half a year or even a year in order to truly be able to undergo the transformation. Category:Cultivation Category:Dou Emperor Category:Stub